Lit de rose
by madhatter hi-chan
Summary: un rêve ou une réalité? Draco se le demande...


… que dire sinon que j'ai affreusement honte… j'ai du retard sur mon planning… je m'en excuse. Voici donc un petit one shot soft qui est en fait une adaptation de mon tout premier écrit. C'est relativement court, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même. J'ai hésité à écrire quelque chose de plus graphique et selon ce que vous me direz, peut être le ferais je et dans ce cas, je le posterais sur mon groupe yahoo et je l'enverrais à qui me l'a demandé.

Bref bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

Dernières remarques : ceci ne PREND PAS en compte le volume 6 ! Donc pas de soucis pour ceux et celles qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, pas de spoilers ! En italique figurent les pensées et mots écrits sur un journal…

Hi-chan

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Lit de rose**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Encore une année de solitude… dans une école où la majorité des gens m'admire et me veut dans son lit ou me déteste… mais personne qui ne m'apprécie pour moi-même. Il est vrai que je suis difficile à aborder et que, comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, je suis très exigeant… mais jamais personne n'a essayé de voir ce qu'il y avait sous le masque que je porte, jamais personne n'a essayé de me comprendre. De plus, depuis peu, je me suis mis à observer différemment le Golden Boy des Gryffondors. Sentiment étrange et pourtant si doux et cher à mon cœur… Mais cela ne peut être qu'un rêve. Jamais il ne fera attention à moi ni ne m'aim… que dis je, ne m'appréciera comme moi je l'apprécie. Peut être devrais je d'abord arrêter de me mentir à moi-même tout d'abord… En effet, depuis qu'il est revenu pour sa septième année, Potter n'est plus le Golden Boy que tout le monde croit qu'il est. Il est beaucoup plus sombre et plus renfermé qu'avant… et tellement plus attirant… Oups… que dis je… Quoiqu'en soi, c'est vrai. Il s'est débarrassé de ses lunettes permettant ainsi à ses yeux émeraude de vous transpercer jusqu'aux tréfonds de votre âme… il a aussi abandonné les vêtements trop larges et dépareillés qu'il portait jusqu'alors au profit de pantalons sombres et de chemises moulantes mettant ainsi en valeur ses muscles formés par le Quidditch… Il s'est éloigné de la Belette et du Rat de bibliothèque, préférant se concentrer sur ses études et cultivant ainsi une puissance qui ne cesse de croître et qui, je crois, dépassera bientôt celle de Dumbledore. Bien que Hogwarts résonne de nombreuses rumeurs diverses et variées (qui est avec qui, qui a fait quoi…), aucune rumeur de quelque sorte que ce soit ne court sur lui. Toutes les filles qui ont voulu l'approcher et sortir avec lui ont été repoussées. Ça y est, c'est confirmé, je suis fou ! Je suis en effet jaloux de la fille qui réussira un jour à conquérir son cœur ! Un comble, me direz vous : Le Prince de Glace des Serpentards amoureux du Golden Boy des Gryffondors ! Et pourtant, je le suis… Comment, me direz vous ? Pour simplifier, je crois que je l'ai eu dans la peau dès le début. Il possède ce je ne sais quoi qui attire les gens à lui… une prestance, une puissance… que sais je… Et moi, comme le papillon à la lumière, je me suis brûlé les ailes, nourrissant des espoirs qui ne pouvaient qu'être déçus. Un instant, on frappe à ma porte… je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Je suis préfet et je dispose donc d'une chambre à moi…_

« Oui ? Entrez ! » s'exclama Draco, reposant sa plume dans son encrier avant de refermer son journal.

Mystérieusement, les lumières se tamisèrent et une silhouette vêtue d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'une chemise en soie pourpre pénétra dans la pièce. Un petit rire sensuel résonna.

« Eh bien, quel accueil ! On dirait que tu m'attendais… »

Brusquement, Draco se retourna. _Non, ce n'est pas… possible !_ L'objet de ses réflexions se tenait debout près de lui, tirant un sac en toile derrière lui…

« Je… Que fais tu là ? » bégaya Draco, s'abandonnant à ce qu'il savait être un rêve.

« Bien peu de choses, si ce n'est exaucer un de tes vœux les plus chers, il me semble. » A ces mots, Draco fut repoussé vers son lit, ses jambes cognant rapidement contre le rebord du dit lit. Faiblement, il essaya de se dégager.

« Tssskkk… pas la peine… tu ne m'échapperas pas ! »

Il bascula Draco sur son lit, se maintenant au dessus. Puis tirant le sac qu'il avait avec lui, il l'ouvrit brusquement, répandant un doux parfum et de multiples pétales de rose rouge sur le lit.

« J'aurais plutôt du parler d'un rêve que nous avions en commun… Toi et moi, seuls dans un lit avec pour seuls compagnons des pétales de rose… »

Puis tendrement, celui que tous auront reconnu comme le Golden Boy en personne, Harry Potter, se pencha vers Draco, cueillant ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

Draco en soupira faiblement de bonheur… et les choses ne faisaient que commencer ! Il fut enveloppé dans une étreinte passionnée dont seule l'obscurité de sa chambre fut témoin.

Puis vint le matin et Draco encore tout engourdi s'étira. Brusquement, se rappelant les évènements de la veille, il tâtonna sur la place à côté de lui dans le grand lit… Rien… la place était froide.

Tristement, il se leva et s'habilla pour une journée de cours… _Cela n'avait été qu'un simple rêve… Un fantasme qui jamais ne serait assouvi._ Morose, il se plaque les cheveux en arrière avec du gel et se prépara à affronter les autres élèves. Après un dernier regard vers son lit, il sortit doucement de la pièce.

Aurait il fait attention qu'il aurait aperçu, ayant glissé sous son lit, un petit pétale de rose rouge légèrement froissé. Mais lorsqu'il rentrerait, cette trace de la réalité des évènements passés aurait disparu, les elfes de maison étant passés faire le ménage et le pétale jeté. Ce qui était en fait réel, ne resterait aux yeux de Draco qu'un merveilleux rêve impossible à réaliser.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Alors ? Verdict ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je tente l'écriture d'une version MA (NC17) ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser toute remarque, même les critiques (du moment qu'elles sont justifiées, sachant qu'au vu du format One Shot, je suis obligée de presser un peu l'histoire)…

Après le chapitre de Paradis qui est posté en même temps que ce one shot, le prochain chapitre à paraître devrait être celui de Necessary Affection (voir le profil d'Alexiel V puisque c'est une traduction que j'ai repris), puis je me concentrerais sur Paradis pour pouvoir par la suite avancer plus vite les autres fics…

Sur ce, je vous dis Au Revoir et à très bientôt !

Votre tout dévoué

Hi-chan


End file.
